Various forms of hammers have been previously provided with differently constructed and functioning nail holding features whereby the hammers, or similar tools, may be utilized to temporarily hold a nail for setting during a nailing process.
Examples of various different forms of impact tools including nail holding structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 569,161, 857,104, 976,679, 1,052,965, 1,103,380, 1,133,705, 1,258,053, and 3,987,828 as well as Norwegian Pat. No. 71439, dated Dec. 23, 1946.
Although the various nail holding features disclosed by the aforementioned patents are operative at least to some degree in various different environments, a need exists for an impact tool including nail holding structure with which a nail may be readily engaged and which will be capable of supporting the nail engaged therewith stationary during the initial nailing stroke.